Teen Choice Lovin'
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: This is my version of Lucy and Ian at the Teen Choice Awards. I do not own Lucy and Ian. This is for my own fun and other Lucian fans out there. Read and Review! (I had to re upload this story) :)


Teen Choice Lovin'

Lucy's POV

"Mmmmhhh…" I can't compensate if this is a moan or a groan coming from Ian. It's around 7:05 in the morning and I'm wide awake… not quite, I still need my coffee! Today is a big day. It's not our typical Sunday where we spend the day together either at each other's apartment or out and about somewhere. Today is the most awaited Teen Choice Awards. I am beyond ecstatic to be co-hosting the TCA's this year with Mr. Darren Criss. Not just that, Pretty Little Liars is nominated for seven categories! It is truly crazy. I glance at the clock again and Ian is still sleeping. I start kissing his bare chest, making my way up to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way to his lips. I am basically straddling him and he still isn't awake! I kiss him harder and this time I know he's awake because he is kissing me back with urge. His hands gently tighten around my waist and my hands securely cradle his face.

"Good morning…" I murmur against his lips once we break off the kiss. Kissing Ian never gets old. It's been years and guess what? We still make out, not just on screen but off screen as well as Lucy and Ian.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Ian smirks. Ugh. That smile always causes butterflies to explode in my stomach. Ian sat up against the headboard pulling me with him. My head is resting against the crook of his neck; my hands mindlessly draw imaginary shapes on his chest. Ian holds me closer and constantly kisses my forehead.

"Today's the big day." Ian exclaims, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I know. I'm so excited and nervous and what if I trip on stage or forget what I'm supposed to say or…" Ian cuts off my rambling by simply placing a kiss on to my lips.  
"Shhhh… first off, I've seen you walk on skyscraper kind of like heels. You won't trip. And if so, I'll be there to catch you or pick you up. If you forget your line, who the hell cares? It happens. What's important is you go have fun and it's a big night for you. Don't stress."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." I whisper against his lips.

"I know." He murmurs against my lips. In a split second, our lips are moving together. They mold perfectly like clay. Again, we're in our little bubble. We stay like this for a minute or so until Ian breaks the kiss, and gave me one short loving kiss on my nose.

"Why don't we make breakfast before you head out to Scotty's place?" Ian suggested.

"I'd love that, only in one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You have to give me a piggy back ride to the kitchen…" I plead with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no when you do that." Ian answers, slightly chuckling. And with that I jump on his back, my arms molds themselves around Ian's neck, my legs were tightly secured around Ian's waist.

Ian's POV

Having your beautiful girlfriend right next to you the moment you wake up is probably the best thing ever. Luc and I just ate breakfast and now she's heading out to her apartment to shower and pick Annie up to go to Scotty's house to get ready for the TCA's. I can't believe she's hosting the TCA's, well actually I can. Lucy has accomplished so much at the age of 24. Endorsements here and there, TV shows and movies everywhere and her music career is blooming for her. No wonder everyone around her is unbelievably proud of her. Especially me, watching her bloom into this beautiful, one of a kind flower make me so happy for her. She deserves everything. And hosting the TCA's is just another stepping stone to more success.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" Lucy mutters against my chest.

"I'll see you tonight. Have fun getting ready and you'll be amazing tonight."

"Love you." Lucy looks up to me, her body still clings on to mine.

"Love you babe, I'll see you later." I dip my head to Lucy's height and we share one of the sweetest kiss.

"Bye!" I open up her door and watch her drive away. Man, I am beyond lucky.

Lucy's POV

Oh my gosh! The crowd is insane! The adrenaline rushing through me is so much; I think I'm going to explode of nervousness and excitement. The building is packed with celebrities, photographers and teens! I arrive at the red carpet and instantly went to the photographers that took millions of photos. This lasted for a few minutes until I had to go in and get ready for the show. As soon as I enter my dressing room, I pull out my phone out of my clutch and open two text messages. I read my mom's text and feel so happy to have her.

Mom:

_Good luck honey! You'll do great. Love you!_

I replied "thanks mom. Love you too!" I open the next message and smile…

Ian:

_I'll be there in a few. Can't wait to see your beautiful face._

"_Can't wait to see your handsome face, love you!"_

…

The show is starting in fifteen minutes and I haven't seen Ian. My phone brought me back to reality and a smile graces my lips once I read the name of the caller "Ian"

"Hey! Where are you?" I ask him.

"Hi! I'm seating at the audience with the rest of the cast right now. It's pretty crazy busy down there so I just went straight to my seat." Ian confesses.

"That's ok. Yeah… It's pretty wild in here." I laugh slightly.

"Well, I just want to say good luck; you're going to be fantastic tonight. I can't wait for you to come out and see your gorgeous face. I love you."

"I love you too. And remember Harding, I'm still coming for you! Hahaha!" I ended the phone call and I make my way up to the backstage and let's get this show on the road!

Ian's POV

TCA's never cease to amaze me from the millions of teenagers right here supporting their favorite actors, singers or bands, to the endless celebrities to the show itself. The stadium is in pump with loud music and the screaming of teenage girls to say the least. The show opened up with this boy band called "One Direction" and from my observation, a lot of people are pretty crazy about them. It is now time to introduce the host. The moment Lucy steps into that stage, everything stop. Everything around me disappeared. Her dress hugs her petite curves so flawlessly, her hair cascading into curls. She's breath takingly beautiful from head to toe.

….

"Hi! I don't even know how you got your seat. What's your name?" Oh boy. Here she is standing next to me.

"Ian." I answer back playing along her little joke.

"Nice to meet you." Our hands met and electricity surge through me. The crowd goes wild as they all witness the interaction between Lucy and me.

"You guys make out on that show!" Darren, Lucy's co-host pipes in.

"We do… quite a bit." Lucy answers and I feel her tap her microphone on my head lightly. Lucy and Darren introduce the next presenters. As the camera move away from us, I stood up and give Lucy a hug. She instantly clings on to me. We didn't care if people look at us. I give her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"Damn you look so beautiful." Lucy looks at me then tore her gaze away as she blush a deep red color.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome." She winks at me and this time it's my time to blush.

"Miss Hale, we need you backstage." One of the stage assistant approaches Luc.

"Okay, I'll be there." I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and set her free.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe the show is over! That was one of the most amazing things I've ever done. I successfully hosted the TCA's, PLL won all of their awards, I won my award and I am beyond grateful. I am now heading to my dressing room where Ian waits for me. I'll be flying to New York tonight after the TCA's for my Mark Girl commitments. And my friend Annie is coming with me. Ian couldn't come because he has others commitments here and I truly understand but that doesn't stop him from driving me to the airport.

"You did fantastic tonight. And you didn't trip or forgot your line." Ian murmurs against my ear as he envelopes me in his arms.

"Thanks babe. Congrats on your new surfboard…" I whisper against his chest.

"You better start gathering your stuff or you might miss your flight." Ian gave me a peck on the lips before I start gathering my stuff. We walk hand in hand to the parking lot to Ian's car. The drive to the airport was silent. Not an awkward silence but a peaceful, comfortable silence. We arrive at the airport and Ian took my luggage out of the trunk.

"I'll miss you and jack." I said sadly. I'm going to miss my boys so much.

"It's only for two days Luc. Me and Jack are going to miss you too, but you go have fun ok?" Ian looks at me lovingly.

"Okay." I answer back. I went on my tiptoes to kiss Ian on the lips. The sweet and slow kiss turns into a somewhat a hot make out sesh. My hands are gripping Ian's neck softly while his hands rest on my hips, our lips move in synchronization until a voice made us break the kiss.

"Save it for two days, lovebirds. It's not that long." Annie winks at us, making Ian and I blush.

"Hey Annie…" Ian walks up to her and gives her a friendly hug.

"Okay, I'll meet you inside Banan." Annie shakes her head and smiles at us.

"Have fun in New York okay? And by the way, I didn't know you can twerk like that. I love it."

"Hahaha. Funny Mr. Harding. I will. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Ooooh. "Soon" I heard from your fans that is not a very good word." Ian chuckles slightly.

" ! Love you."

"I love you. Now go before Annie kills the both of us." We share one last kiss before I gather my bags and walk to the airport. I gave Ian one last wave and blew him a kiss before I enter the doors. New York City here I come!


End file.
